Amor es una cosa de locos
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: When Mac arrives back home from a summer long vacation in Kentucky, he's relized his true feelings for Goo. He brings along a friend, who steals Bloo's heart. How can this possibly end?
1. The Return

**Amor es una cosa de locos.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was just an ordinary day at Fosters. Well, almost, except everyone was decorating the foyer for a welcome back party for Mac. You see, Mac's mom had shipped him and Terrence down to his aunt's house in Kentucky for the summer, and everyone was ready for him to return.

"Come on people, chop chop. I want everything perfect for when my...I, I mean our Mac gets home, which should be any minute now," said Goo as she bossed everyone around.

"Look Goo, I know you're ready for Mac to get back, but you can't just boss everyone around," said Frankie as she finished hanging some streamers.

"I know, but I'm just so anxious for Mac to get back," said the twelve year old girl.

"I know right. It's been such a boring summer without Mac," said Bloo as he butted into their conversation.

"Oh come on Bloo, you survive," said Frankie.

"Yeah, but I'm ready to have more fun with good ol' Mac," he said as he walked off. Just then, I knock at the door attracted everyone's attention. Frankie walked over and checked through the peephole.

"It's Mac! He's early! Everyone hide!", said Frankie as everyone made a mad dash for a hiding spot. Once everyone was concealed, Frankie opened the door.

"Hey Mac. How was your vacation?", asked Frankie.

"Okay. Where's everybody?", asked Mac. Just then, everybody jumped from their hiding places, simultaneously yelling "Surprise!"

Mac nearly had a heart attack, but quickly recovered.

"You guys did all this for me?", asked Mac.

"Yep. Goo was actually the one who came up with idea.", said Frankie as the other friends crowded around them.

"Really. Wow, thanks you guys," said Mac. Suddenly, there was a small "Umm-hmm" from behind them. They all turned to see a small, orange, hourglass shaped imaginary friend standing there.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone, this is Peaches, the imaginary I told y'all I was bringing up from Kentucky," explained Mac. At that exact moment, Bloo walked back into the foyer, and his eyes happened to fall upon Peaches. He was immediately hypnotized by her beauty. She glanced over to him, and he could tell she saw the way he was looking at her. There was a shimmer to her eyes, and she walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Peaches," she said.

"I'm Bloo. It's nice to meet you," said Bloo.

"You too. So, what does a lil' ol' girl from Kentucky have to do to get a tour of this place?", she asked teasingly.

"Uh umm just follow me," said Bloo as he led her out the foyer.

While all this was going on, Mac and Goo had managed to get away from the crowd of friends that had formed around them. They walked up to Mac's room, where he found, to his surprise, all his luggage, along with his guitar case.

"Wanna see something cool?", Mac asked Goo.

"Sure," answered Goo. Mac opened the guitar case and pulled out a vintage acoustic guitar in pristine condition.

"Where did you get that?", she asked.

"It was my going away present from Crystal and the guys down in Kentucky," answered Mac as he carefully tuned the guitar.

"Can you play it?", asked Goo as she watched him observably.

"Yeah, pretty well actually," answered Mac.

"Would you like to hear me play?", he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered.

Mac positioned the guitar in his hands, and began to play.

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There's secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away..._

_Maybe I'm just blind..._

_Maybe I'm just blind..._

_[chorus]_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Love me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything you need_

_I'll also be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Love me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_[end chorus]_

"Mac, that was beautiful," said Goo as he finished the song.

"Thanks. I played it for you," he said as he put the guitar back in its case.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yeah," answered Mac. Suddenly, she crashed her lips against his.

"Mac, I love you," she said as their lips parted.

"I love you too," said Mac as he softly kissed her lips.


	2. Wow

**Amor es una cosa de locos**

**Chapter 2:**

"And this the arcade, the most awesome room in the house," said Bloo as he concluded his tour of the house.

"Wow, this place is huge," commented Peaches.

"Yeah, guess it is," said Bloo.

"Wanna play some video games?", Bloo asked Peaches.

"I don't know how to," answered Peaches.

"I'll teach you," said Bloo as he pulled her into the arcade. They arrived at Dance Dance Revolution 5.

"Can you dance?", asked Bloo.

"A little," answered Peaches.

"Well, lets see what you got," said Bloo as he fed the machine two quarters and selected two player mode.

"Come on up and give it a try," said Bloo as he motioned for her to join him on the dance pad. Once she did, Bloo chose a song to start with, and as was his usual flirtatious self, he chose "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston. As the music started, Bloo could tell Peaches was nervous.

"It's okay, I'm not that good either," said Bloo as the arrows appeared on screen. They quickly began dancing, but Bloo noticed something. Peaches was doing great, even throwing in a trick every once in awhile. By the time the song was over, she had the high score.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," said Bloo as they hopped off the dance pad.

"Never said I didn't dance, just said I don't play videogames," said Peaches as they were swept up by the crowd that had formed around them.

"So Peaches, listen, since you don't have a room yet, I was wondering if you'd like to stay in my room with me?", asked Bloo.

"Bloo, that sounds great," answered Peaches as the crowd deposited them in front of, ironically, Bloos room.

"So, you wanna go check it out?", asked Bloo as he reached for the doorknob.

"Wait, I've got to ask you one question. Do you have a crush on me?", asked Peaches as she stared into Bloo's eyes.

"Yes," answered Bloo as he opened the door. Their jaws hit the floor when they saw Mac and Goo in a passionate liplock.

****"Mac, and Goo? Wow," said Bloo.


	3. Driftin'

**Amor es una cosa de locos**

**Chapter 3:**

_3 days later_

Blobby Pants, Fluffer Nutter, Yogi Boo Boo, and Billy the Squid had called for me to join them in the garage.

"Hey guys," I said as I entered the garage to find them all sitting in a circle. I filled the only empty seat there.

"S'up Mac. We called you here today to discuss reforming the band and going professional. We wanted to know if you'd like to be our manager?", asked Blobby.

"Sure, on one condition. I get to be on the B-side of the CD," said Mac.

"Consider it done," replied Blobby. Just then, Bloo burst into the garage.

"Wait, I want to be on the B-side too," said Bloo.

"Fine. Me and you can do some rapping," said Mac.

"Oh yeah. We gonna do it Dirty Heads style, right?", asked Bloo.

"Yeah, you know it," answered Mac.

"Well, if we're all done here, how about we get started on the demo to give to the record exec," said Blobby.

"Sure. We'll leave y'all to it," said Mac and Bloo as they started to walk out the garage.

"Wait. You guys don't wanna have track one on the CD?", asked

"I don't know. Bloo, you feel up to it?", asked Mac.

"Yeah. Let's do this!", exclaimed Bloo as he grabbed the microphone. Mac joined him quickly.

"Okay, so how do we start this?", asked Fluffer.

"Start with a slow, smooth, reggae beat, kay," answered Mac. Fluffer and Yogi started playing. Mac began to sing.

_[Mac]_

_Well I've been driftin' liftin' my mind with these splits and_

_Realizing just in life what I'm missin'_

_There so much more then just regrets cause if you can't_

_Love yourself how can you love the next._

_Yo me and dirty we been kickin' it since old school._

_And I remember just chillin' out in my back yard sipping_

_On some 40's writing songs laughing so hard._

_It always seemed like such a dream to me_

_It always seemed like it was so far from reality_

_But deep inside I always knew that it would be my path_

_And if I ever got a chance yo I would make it last but_

_I've been._

_[Mac and Bloo]_

_Driftin' so long, from myself and from the pain._

_Driftin' so long, I think I found better way._

_I feel like I've been changing_

_And I dont' like just what I see_

_I feel like I'm the victim_

_And my own worst enemy._

_[Bloo]_

_Well I've been driftin' missin' the times we didn't_

_Listen to no one but ourselves because we knew we_

_Were on a mission_

_No one ever thought it'd happen_

_For two of the boys to get paid for rapping_

_I got people looking after me the way I go the_

_Path I lead_

_Some say it's not a job but we practice like an athlete_

_I'm constantly driftin' but I finally found what I need_

_It's passing me in forms of speech every time I pass_

_The beach._

_[Mac]_

_I found a better way and now I strive for better days._

_Well I lost my path but I found my way._

_We can all learn from our own mistakes_

_Sometimes I'm wrong but I learn that way_

_But we won't ever know until we stop._

"That. Was. Amazing," said Goo and Peaches simultaneously as they clapped their hands.

"Oh please, that was nothing," replied Bloo boastfully.

"How did you learn to rap like that Mac?", asked Goo.

"Well, all I did was take what I felt in my heart, and put it in words," answered Mac.

"Well Mac, Bloo, I thought that was amazing, and it'll make a great first track on our demo," commented Fluffer.

"Yeah man. We'll get that record deal for sure!", exclaimed Billy.

****"I hope so," mumbled Mac as he, Goo, Bloo, and Peaches left the garage to go to Macs room.

* * *

A/N: Song was "Driftin'" by the Dirty Heads


	4. The Plan

**Amor es una de locos**

**Chapter 4:**

"So Mac, are you really sure you want to be on this record? What if you become rich and famous and forget about us?", asked Goo worriedly as they walked back to the house.

"Goo, I could never forget about you, or anyone else at Foster's for that matter," said Mac as he reassured her. They entered the kitchen through the back door, and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar. They headed up the stairs to the family room. He and Goo plopped down onto the couch, and turned on the TV. It was then that he noticed something wrong.

"Um, Goo, weren't Bloo and Peaches behind us when we left the garage?", asked Mac.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Goo.

Meanwhile, with Bloo and Peaches

"Bloo, where are we going?", asked Peaches as she followed him down the corridor.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," he answered. They ascend a long flight of stairs, and finally arrive at their destination, the roof.

"Bloo, I forgot to mention I'm scared of heights," said Peaches nervously.

"I'll hold your hand if you're scared," said Bloo as he extended his hand towards her. She quickly took it. They walked to the edge of the railing. The sun was just beginning to set.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Peaches as she leaned up against Bloo. Bloo blushed heavily. Bloo leaned close to her.

"Yeah, almost as beautiful as you," he whispered. She blushed. They faced each other. They began to slowly close the gap between their lips. Their lips met in one moment of sheer ecstasy.

"Bloo, that was amazing," she said.

Just then, Mac and Goo burst through the door to the roof.

"There you two are. We've been looking everywhere for y'all," said Mac as they walked over to them.

"So, what are you two doing up here?", asked Goo.

"Oh, ya know, just watching the sunset," answered Peaches.

"Hmm, sounds a little romantic," said Goo.

"What? Romantic? Ha, don't make me laugh," denied Bloo, poorly at that.

"Really, well, considering how you two are looking at eachother, I'd wager you've already kissed," said Mac. Bloo and Peaches felt their cheeks heat up.

"Fine, you caught us. We did kiss," admitted Bloo.

"Ohh, you two are just gonna be so cute together. Wait 'til we tell everyone in the house," said Goo excitedly.

"Wait, you can't do that!", exclaimed Bloo.

"Why not?", asked Mac.

"Well, first off, y'all still haven't told everybody about you two, and second, we want to wait a little while to tell everyone," answered Peaches.

"Well, what if we tell everyone at the same time, say, tonight at dinner," suggested Mac.

"That sounds like a great idea," responded Peaches.

"So it's settled then, we tell the house at dinner," said Mac, sounding a little satisfied. They all walked back down to the family room.


End file.
